1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which is capable of switching an opening angle of a cover which opens/closes a sheet conveyance path in multiple levels.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus of the related art, a paper jam (hereinafter, referred to as a “jam”) may occur in a sheet conveyance path so the conveyance path is configured to have an openable and closable cover. Further, the cover is opened/closed not only when the jammed sheet is removed but also when a component such as an intermediate transfer belt, a fixing device, or a conveying roller, which is disposed in the conveyance path, is attached/detached or exchanged.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-26922 discloses a configuration including an opening angle setting portion which sets an opening angle of the cover in multiple levels. According to the above configuration, a space which is required to open and close the cover may be desirably adjusted. For example, when the opening angle has two levels, the opening angle at the time of jam recovery is set to be small so that a processing space required for the jam recovery may be reduced. Further, the opening angle is switched to be large to conveniently attach/detach a component.
As a configuration which switches the opening angle of the cover, a double action system where a cover is lifted to a point which switches the opening angle is suggested. In the lifted status, a member which supports the cover is manipulated to switch the opening angle. Further, there is a method that switches the opening angle by releasing a fixing member which fixes the cover at a predetermined opening angle.
However, ease in exchanging a consumable part or responding to a problem which occurs in a part is required so that it is more likely that a user attaches, detaches, or exchanges the part, without a service man going to the location of the image forming apparatus to attach, detach, or exchange the part. When the user attaches/detaches the part, it is difficult to switch the opening angle of the cover as planned if a method that switches the opening angle of the cover is complex. In this case, the part may not be easily attached/detached.
Further, if the cover is unpredictably opened with the cover set at a large opening angle when it is expected that the cover is set at a small opening angle, a fixing member may be released in such a way that the cover is dropped with a momentum that the part is likely to be broken.